


Lessons in Dragon Hunting

by Ulysses_Quanta



Series: Lessons from Dra'volm [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses_Quanta/pseuds/Ulysses_Quanta
Summary: The Dragonborn has a very unorthodox way of hunting dragons, as Erik is about find out.





	Lessons in Dragon Hunting

"Up there." Dra'volm gestured upwards to the sky, where a dragon was wheeling through the sky, scouring the land below for something to fight. "This is the one the Jarl wants taken down."

"You're going to kill a dragon?" Erik asked in disbelief.

Dra'volm nodded, before turning to his companion. "This one will perform Dragonrend, and will need you to use lightning on the dragon."

"It's too high up," Serana noted. "We'd need to get up there to- Please tell me you're not thinking of doing it again."

"Keep an eye on Erik. This one will have it down shortly." Dra'volm sprinted down the hill towards where she and Serana knew an encampment had been set up. "Hey giant! Giant!"

Upon hearing the ecstatic yelling of her companion, Serana groaned and rolled her eyes. "Keep an eye on her. She's going to bring that dragon down in a single blow."

"How is she going to do that?" Erik asked. Serana just shrugged and kept watching the dragon.

Erik, however, continued to watch as Dra'volm made it over to the encampment and promptly sank her claws into a giant's leg, setting the giant off roaring before it plucked her off of it.

"She's in trouble!" Erik called out.

Serana put a hand out to stop him. "Wait."

So Erik waited. And watched in horror as the giant threw Dra'volm into the air to be blasted away by the swing of another giant's club. "She just-"

Serana held up a hand, and the distant echo of a yowl reached them as Dra'volm rocketed into her sight, flying past the dragon. "Now," she said, casting a spell at the Khajit that caught her in mid air, and pulled her towards Serana.

Dra'volm crashed into the side dragon, letting out another yowl as she sank her claws into the dragon's scales, before quickly pulling out her dagger and sinking it into the gap between the dragon's side. The blade glowed red as the power of Methrunes Dagon infused the strike to make it a killing blow, causing the dragon to let out a agonized howl and plummet towards the ground.

"Looks like the Razor got its kill," Serana said as she stood up and cast the spell again, catching Dra'volm from her plummet and dragging her over to them. "Some day, you're gonna get yourself killed doing that."

"But not today. How is this one fairing?" Dra'volm asked Erik as she dangled in the air next to him and Serana.

"You just..." Erik's jaw flapped in the wind, opening and shutting as he tried to process what had just happened. "What-"

"Impressed? This one has been hunting dragons for years. Do not attempt to launch yourself by giant however, you will end up quite hurt."

Serana shook her head and released her spell, pulling out a health potion for Dra'volm. "Like she is."

Dra'volm chuckled. "What is next?" she asked as she chugged down the health potion.

"The bandits in Embershard Mine."

"Ah, of course. Come, Erik. This one shall teach you how to kill a bandit with grace."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Marking this as parody since Serana can't get Vampire's Grip without mods. Obviously inspired by launching the giants can do. Hopefully this got a chuckle out of you by the mental image of a Khajit sailing through the air courtesy of a giant.


End file.
